


Emo Transmare

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Series: Adventures in Gender [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Trans!Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: Just the four hanging out together being, well, them.





	Emo Transmare

Virgil glanced up from his phone when the door opened. It was Logan carrying groceries.

“Sup?” he asked. Logan found his hiding spot almost immediately.

“Salutations.”

“Wow, how long did that take you? I think that’s a new record for finding where I am,” Virgil said and swung down from the cat room made from a (previously) useless cut out in the wall and made accessible for  humans through a few grips drilled in the wall and for cats through a bookshelf. Speaking of cats, Sally hopped onto the floor and wound around Virgil’s legs.

“2 seconds,” Logan replied, and his watch beeped its agreement as he turned off the stopwatch mode, “Binder?”

“Nope.”

“Virgil, I can tell.”

“I have 8 more minutes.”

“Ok. Have you done your homework for the weekend yet?”

“Yup. Since when did you turn into the mom friend? Maybe you and Pat should get together.”

“You know very well I have no desire to be in a romantic relationship and harbor no romantic feelings for Patton.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night. Sup, prince dandelion fluff,” Virgil replied as Roman walked into the room. 

“Good evening, specs. I suppose good evening to you, too, dark and stormy night,” Roman replied.

“You know you love me,” Virgil replied, sticking out his tongue at his friend. Roman stuck his tongue out back at him.

“You two are acting like children.”

“Says the child,” Virgil quipped.

“I turn 18 in a month. Besides, the term minor makes more sense. I am hardly a child.”

“Says the child,” Roman stage whispered.

“Heya, kiddos!” Patton chirped, dragging a grocery bag in with him. His eyes were puffy and a small rash had formed on his hands.

“First off, I’m a year older than you, so you cannot call me kiddo unlike those two buffoons. Second off, did you stop to pet a cat?” Roman replied.

“I might have.”

“Sally and Jack are jealous now.”

“Aw, I’ll give them all the love in the universe once I wash my hands.”

“Actually, a shower and a change would be more beneficial. There’s cat hair on your shirt.”

“Well, I better hop to it. You kids play nice, okay?”

“We will!” Virgil called after him. Patton laughed as Logan rolled his eyes and dragged the groceries towards the kitchen. Roman draped himself over the couch and Virgil perched next to him.

“What’re you doing, emo nightmare.”

“Observing.”

“What?”

“An idiot.”

“Rude. Didn’t you tell Patton you would play nice?”

“Yeah.”

“So…”

“...mebody once told me.”

“You’re impossible.”

“I am very possible.”

“So I’ve been told. I’m not quite sure, though.”

“Watch that line of thinking, princey,” Virgil warned, jokingly lifting his lip to show off his teeth.

“Who needs cats when you have Virgil?” Roman laughed.

“Please provide food, water, a place to hide, binders, and T,” he laughed along with him.

“And hoodies, you forgot hoodies. Ratty, out of fashion hoodies.”

“How dare you talk to Sir Hoodie that way?” 

“That’s my line!”

“By the sounds of it, you’re going to need an adjustment to that choke pull spring.”

“Hey! That was my first leading role and in middle school, no less.”

“High! Far! In our motor car!”  
“Now that was from our first rehearsal without scripts, what do you expect a bunch of middle schoolers to do?”

“Make fun of the leads for messing up their lines?”

“You’re the only one who does that.”

“Proud to hold the title, hi Jack.” 

“Why did you name a female cat Jack?”

“Nightmare Before Christmas and Miss Jackson.”

“Isn't that about a girl who's cheating?”

"And?"

"You don't find that alarming.

“Patton's proud of me for thinking of it. Then again, Patton would be proud of me for anything short of killing someone.”

“...true?”

“You sound unsure.”

“Where’d the killing part come from?”

“Shh, you don’t need to know.”

“I’m slightly worried.”

“Fear me.”

“Hold on,” Roman said and ran down the hall. Virgil tilted himself over so that he was doing a handstand over the back of the couch. He laughed as Jack came up and nosed him. She rubbed along his arm, leaving a trail of brown and white fur behind.

“Who ever thought it was a good idea to get the hypoallergenic cat breed that sheds the most?” he yelled into the house.

“You and Patton both wanted fluffy animals,” Logan called back from the kitchen.

“I did not!”

“You said ‘If I can’t get a scaly pet then I want the fluffiest pet possible. Like, the pet is the size of a pea, but it seems like it’s the size of a basketball, just running around because that would be hilarious.’ I did try to warn you, but neither of you listened to my complaints.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

“Patton! Logan thinks he’s hateable.”

“He’s in the shower, so I don’t think he can hear you.”

“But the prince can! I shall banish all thoughts of hate!” Roman yelled, pausing to deposit his sword on the coffee table. Virgil peeked into the kitchen just in time to see Roman hug Logan from behind. He continued to stir something in a pot.

“You may let go of me now,” he said as he grabbed a bowl and added its contents to the pot.

“Never. Virgil, help me take him down.”

“That wouldn’t be safe.”

“Neither is thinking you’re hateable!” Patton cried, joining the effort to tackle Logan. Logan for his part sighed and dragged his human weights along with him to grab something from the pantry and return to the pot.

“I would argue against that statement, but I can recognize when my audience is not open to acknowledging facts.”

“Virgil! Come on, join the tackle party!”

“I’ll get her- him!”

“Ugh, Patton, I did not crawl up from the depths of hell to be misgendered all day.”

“Sorry! But I think we have a new target, Roman! Convince Virgil he fell from heaven instead of crawled up from hell!”

“So, I’m Satan? Sure, that’s chill,” Virgil laughed back. Patton made what could only be described as concerned dad noises and flung himself at Virgil.

“Pat, pat,” Virgil said, tapping his friend’s head.

“Virgil.”

“Yes, Logan?”

“Binder.”

“Ugh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with titles that barely make sense XD


End file.
